supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Price of Power/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Icewish Info After The Doppelganger/Roleplay, the group of heroes is teleported to a place called Caligo Mountain. This is also were Zelda, Ilia, and Sheik are hiding. They must now defeat a new? enemy, their former friend corrupted by power, Link.... Archives 1, 2, 3 RP Characters Link (Ice) Zelda (Ice) Epona (Ice) Ilia (Ice) Sheik (Ice) Howl (Wolf) Lily (Daffodil) Sol (June) Eddie (Night) Pad (Night) Melody (Night) Edme (Edme) Ferrus (Icefern) Ness (Lorkn) Faolan (Edme) Donkey Kong (Stone) Swift (Silver) In Hyrule.... The group was already gone. "Where are they!?" asked Epona, worried. Icewish ♥ 04:01, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Edme sniffed the area. ✧Edme✧ 04:04, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Epona noticed a trail of blood leading into the trone room. Icewish ♥ 13:57, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "thats not good"Pad said worried.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:14, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "Huh?" Donkey Kong said, looking around "Oh my, I should get to them, and soon." DK searched alot of places, and eventually found them. "Guys, WAIT!" 'STONE KIRBY ' (Only RP your character, not someone elses, even if it is indirect :) ) "You are crazy..." said Epona to DK. --- Sheik opened his eyes after, not knowing where he was. He, and he assumed the others as well, were trapped in a spider web-like net. Icewish ♥ 23:13, November 29, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, I actually thought the blood came from DK falling)"Listen" Donkey Kong said "I've been following you all since the begining of your adventure. Have you ever heard of the Koopa Armadia of Doom?" 'STONE KIRBY '<(0o0)> "No, and I don't care, I have to help Master," said Epona. Icewish ♥ 23:36, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "But I think the Koopa Armadia of Doom is causing all your problems!" DK said "I see them place monsters minutes before you fight those same monsters! Remember, I've been following you, so I'm geting worried what they will do.Yea, sometimes I'm actually a bit ahead of you." 'STONE KIRBY '<(0o0)> "You have no idea what's going on, do you?" asked Epona. Icewish ♥ 23:50, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "I haven't followed you clearly I guess, but still, how can you explain to me that I didn't see the Koopa Armadia of Doom place alot of the baddies you fight?" DK cried. Donkey Kong slammed his fist against his head,got a Barrel TV, and then showed the team footage of Dark Link talking to Bowser, the leader of the Koopa Armadia, and a really fat penguin about an evil plan. (K, we have two types of RPs on the wiki, dramas and comedys. This is a drama, and it is more formal and serious.) "We are in Hyrule, my Master was tricked into being the wielder of the Triforce of Power, and now we have to save him and the rest of our land. You are just insane and have some weird picture box," said Epona. Icewish ♥ 00:13, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Swift ran around on his small little legs, tounge sticking out. He crashed into Epona. 00:27, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "Ouch!" screamed Epona. "Who are you?" Icewish ♥ 00:36, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Swift reared up on his little legs. "The fastes horse a-" he began, but fell because of his overgrown head. 00:38, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Donkey Kong came back and said "I'm sorry for being crazy before. I just thought I saw them. Well, anyway, I would like to join your crew.I think I have some powers you would really need." 'STONE KIRBY '<(0o0)> Category:Roleplay